


Turnabout

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bickering, Comment Fic, Gift Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Silly, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-21
Updated: 2005-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having two ridiculously competitive boys as your lovers can be a pain.  Team 7, very silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/gifts).



> A [comment!fic](http://askerian.livejournal.com/206361.html?thread=3044377#t3044377) for Asuka, who wanted porn to kickstart her own writing inspiration. :-)

"My turn, bastard!"

"No."

Naruto stalks forward, completely ignoring the open curtains and the tiny little fact that he's naked and, well, horny. "You got her before, dickwad -- which was totally cheating! I'm not giving another inch."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Naruto descends into inarticulate snarls.

Sakura kicks her heels against the bed frame and wonders why she ever thought that sex with her teammates would do anything but degenerate into a fight. By this point, she's beyond embarrassment. Open windows? Who cares. Yelling fit to wake the dead? Whatever. Naked boys clearly getting off on trying to one-up each other? Been there, done that.

She's not even _good_ at blow-jobs. But -- and here she feels a smile spread across her face, a smile that she doesn't usually let out of the echo chamber in the back of her mind -- she does like to watch their faces when they come. And the boys need a lesson. She isn't a prize, damn it.

"Naruto. Sasuke." She waits. "Hey, idiots. Hey. _Shut the fuck up and listen to me!_ " Their heads snap around fast enough to make something purr underneath her consciousness. "It's _my_ turn. Suck each other off and let me watch -- it's obviously what you really want to do."

Sasuke is too surprised to keep his face blank. Naruto's jaw drops. Then they start stammering out excuses and whining for other options, but in a little grace note, both their cocks perk up.

In a place that isn't a place, Inner Sakura is laughing her head off.


End file.
